In late years, a technology for forming a thin film transistor (TFT) using a semiconductor thin film (a thickness of around several nanometers to several hundred nanometers) formed over a substrate having an insulating surface has been attracting attention. Thin film transistors are broadly applied to electronic devices such as an IC or an electro-optical device, and are particularly developed as switching elements for image display devices at a rapid rate.
Conventionally, a liquid crystal display device is known as an image display device. Active matrix liquid crystal display devices are mostly used since they can offer higher definition images in comparison with passive matrix liquid crystal display devices. As to an active matrix liquid crystal display device, an image is generated on a screen by driving pixel electrodes arranged in matrix. Specifically, optical modulation of a liquid crystal layer disposed between a pixel electrode and a counter electrode is performed by applying voltage between the selected pixel electrode and a counter electrode corresponding to the pixel electrode. The optical modulation is recognized as an image by an observer.
The application range of such an electro-optical device of an active matrix type has been broaden, and it is required to make the device achieve higher definition, higher open area ratio, and higher reliability as well as to make the screen have a larger area. Further, requirements for improvements in productivity and cost minimization are also increased.